Try To Love You
by Akashirosaki
Summary: Aku membencinya. Sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah berubah. Aku akan selalu dan terus membencinya Aku hanya berusaha mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan. Aku memperjuangkan cinta yang kurasakan. Bukan salahku jika aku bisa mendapatkanya, dan orang lain tidak...


**Title : Try To Love You**

 **Author : Akashirosaki**

 **Cast : Akashi Seijurou x Shirosaki Riin (OC|Female)**

 **Disclaimer : I just own the story idea.**

 **Genre : Angst, Romance**

 **Lenght : Oneshoot**

 **HAPPY READING**

Aku membencinya. Sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah berubah. Aku akan selalu dan terus membencinya. Membenci seseorang yang sudah memisahkanku dan menjauhkanku dari kehidupan damai bersama orang-orang yang kusayang. Mematikan seluruh impian yang kuperjuangkan. Lalu membawaku ke istana hampa tanpa cinta. Tapi, tak peduli berapa kali aku menunjukkan penolakan dan ketidak sukaan, dia tidak akan pernah merubah takdir yang telah dia tuliskan untukku. Tidak akan pernah.

######

Hujan deras masih saja setia mengguyur kota Kyoto sejak tadi pagi hingga larut malam ini. Udara dingin menusuk tulang ikut mengamuk disela-sela rintik hujan yang jatuh menghantam apa saja yang ada di permukaan bumi bagian Jepang ini. Cukup sukses untuk mengganggu tidur wanita yang terpaksa menyandang nama Akashi itu di usia yang terbilang masih muda.

"Uughh.. " Lirihnya sembari berusaha bangun dan duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

Dia harus ekstra hati-hati dalam segala hal karena keadaan perutnya yang membesar. Perlahan menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, tepatnya ke meja kecil yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya, saat kesadaranya sudah terkumpul sepenuhnya. Wajahnya mengernyit heran karena tak mendapati apa yang dibutuhkanya.

"Dia lupa kah?" Gumamnya bertanya tak yakin.

'Dia' yang baru saja ia maksud sangat tidak mungkin melakukan kesalahan kecil seperti ini. 'Dia' orang yang sangat sempurna dalam segala hal. Lucu rasanya melihat 'dia' melupakan hal kecil yang selalu 'dia' lakukan setiap malam. Hal itu adalah menaruh segelas air putih dimeja kecil disamping tempat tidur mereka, khusus untuknya.

"Ya sudahlah.." Gumamnya lagi.

Wanita yang tengah mengandung 7 bulan itu perlahan dan hati-hati turun dari ranjang lalu memakai cardigan dan berjalan keluar kamar. Berniat kedapur untuk mengambil minum. Dia memang selalu terbangun karena kehausan tengah malam begini. Meski malam ini dia terbangun juga karena suara berisik hujan diluar sana.

"Huuh.. dingin.." Gumamnya sembari terus berjalan menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu dimana dapur berada.

Namun langkahnya terhenti saat pandanganya menemukan sebuah ruangan yang lampunya masih menyala dan pintunya sedikit terbuka. Ia tahu itu ruang kerja suaminya, Akashi Seijuurou. Ia pun perlahan mendekati ruangan itu dan mengintip dari celah pintu yang terbuka.

"Akashi-kun masih bekerja?" Tanyanya heran melihat suaminya didalam sana masih begitu fokus pada layar laptop dimeja kerjanya.

Dia memang selalu terbangun tengah malam karena rasa hausnya, tapi tak pernah sadar jika suaminya itu tidak ada disebelahnya. _"Apa setiap malam dia selalu terjaga sampai selarut ini_?" Batinya bertanya. Lalu secepat mungkin dia menggeleng.

"Apa peduliku pada orang itu." Ucapnya sembari kembali melangkah kedapur.

 _"_ _Aku tidak perlu mempedulikan orang yang sudah menghancurkan hidupku."_ Batinya mencoba menetapkan hatinya.

Sampai di dapur ia langsung membuka kulkas dan menuangkan segelas air dingin. Tapi tiba-tiba pikiranya kembali ke sosok Seijuurou. Dia terdiam sejenak, berpikir mungkin bisa melakukan sesuatu untuknya.

"Aku melakukanya karena aku kasihan, itu saja." Ucapnya lalu membuat segelas susu hangat. Harusnya dia sadar lelaki bermarga Akashi itu tidak butuh yang namanya belas kasihan.

Dia tak tahu apa yang disukai oleh Akashi, dia benar-benar tak mengenal orang itu. Kecuali dia orang yang sangat sempurna, selalu menang, kaya, tampan luar biasa, dan jenius. Tak kurang satu titik pun. Hanya itu saja.

"Huh.. untuk apa aku mengenalnya, menjadi istrinya saja aku terpaksa." Ucapnya kesal dan sarat akan kebencian.

Ia berjalan ke ruangan Akashi dengan tangan kanan memegang segelas air dingin dan tangan kiri segelas susu hangat. Ia memasuki ruangan Akashi tanpa mengetuknya lebih dulu, membuat si pemilik ruangan menatap tajam kearahnya. Meski sebenarnya ada perasaan kaget di balik tatapan tajam iris heterocome itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Riin?" Tanyanya.

Wanita berambut hitam itu tak menjawab dan hanya meletakkan susu hangat dimeja kerja Akashi lalu menunjukkan gelas ditangan kananya.

"Kau lupa." Ucapnya singkat lalu berbalik, berniat segera keluar dari ruangan itu.

Akashi yang mengerti apa maksud ucapan istrinya tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Masalah perusahaan yang baru saja terjadi cukup membuat pusing kepalanya, hingga ia lupakan hal itu. Ingin rasanya mengucapkan maaf, tapi wanita itu sudah pergi dari ruanganya. Ia menghela nafas dan menatap susu hangat dihadapanya dalam diam.

"Arigatou.." Lirihnya.

Sementara itu sesampainya dikamar, Akashi Riin menghabiskan segelas air dingin yang tadi dibawanya sembari memikirkan entah apa. Lalu kembali tidur.

"Aku membencinya.." Gumamnya sebelum terlelap.

Tanpa sadar jika ada seseorang yang mendengar gumamannya itu dari balik pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka. Membuat seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Akashi itu tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak masalah jika kau terus membenciku, tapi tetap menyayangi bayi dalam kandunganmu." Gumamnya.

######

"Ohayou Riin.." Sapa sebuah suara yang sangat akrab ditelinga wanita yang baru saja bangun itu.

Padahal hari sudah tidak bisa dibilang pagi lagi. Meski diluar sana masih gelap, itu karena hujan deras yang tak juga kunjung reda. Ia menatap orang yang baru saja menyapanya.

"Akashi-kun?" Heranya.

Padahal tidak ada kemungkinan orang lain yang akan menyapanya. Karena dia tidak pernah diijinkan sekalipun untuk bertemu orang lain. Keluar rumah saja sangat jarang. Kalaupun keluar, hanya untuk sesuatu yang penting dan selalu bersama dengan Akashi. Seperti memeriksakan keadaan kandungannya.

"Hn, bangunlah.. kau melewatkan sarapanmu, itu tidak baik." Perintah Akashi.

Itu bukan pura-pura kok, suami sempurnanya itu memang selalu dan sangat memperhatikan kondisinya. Karena itu berkaitan dengan kandunganya. Semua karena bayi dalam kandungannya. Bahkan Riin pikir, Akashi hanya peduli pada bayi itu, bukan dirinya.

"Kenapa tak membangunkanku? Kenapa pula Akashi-kun masih disini?" Tanya Riin sembari berusaha bangun.

"Tidurmu sangat nyenyak untuk diganggu dan hujan diluar sana menahanku untuk tetap dirumah." Jawab Akashi sembari membantunya bangun.

Akashi langsung menyodorkan segelas susu padanya yang tanpa protes langsung diminumnya. Oh.. dia memang tidak pernah protes dengan segala sikap Akashi padanya. Hanya dalam hati saja.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Akashi sembari menyentuh dahinya.

Riin mengangguk sembari tersenyum tipis. Jika saja ada setitik cinta dihati Riin, hal kecil seperti ini pasti akan sangat manis jadinya. Tapi itu hanya jika. Hati itu sudah penuh dengan yang namanya benci.

"Sekarang mandilah, setelah sarapan, kita keluar." Perintah Akashi lembut.

Dan lagi-lagi Riin mengangguk patuh. Dengan dibantu Akashi, ia bisa sampai dikamar mandi dengan selamat, bahkan keluar dari sana dengan selamat. Oh.. itu bukan hal yang aneh untuk sepasang suami istri kan? Meski tanpa cinta yang bersambut.

"Ughh.." Keluh Riin sembari memegangi perutnya.

Wajahnya meringis kesakitan, sampai terduduk diranjang dan membuat Akashi sedikit berlari kearahnya. Akashi duduk berjongkok didepan Riin dengan wajah cemasnya.

"Kau-"

"Dia menendangku? Akashi-kun?" Potong Riin bertanya heran dengan wajah berseri.

Akashi terdiam demi melihat ekspressi bahagia diwajah cantik istrinya. Ekspressi langka, yang saat ini pun Akashi masih tak terlalu yakin melihatnya.

"Akashi-kun? Akashi-kun?" Panggil Riin heran.

"Ah ya Riin.. senang kau baik-baik saja.. dia juga baik-baik saja.." Ucap Akashi sadar dari keterpesonaanya.

Riin merengut heran. Tidak biasanya Akashi bersikap seperti itu. Tapi fakta bayi dalam kandungannya baru saja menendang perutnya membuatnya benar-benar senang. Sampai lupa akan semua kebencianya.

"Dia baru saja menendangku, Akashi-kun." Ulang Riin dengan wajah berseri.

Akashi tersenyum mengerti, ia menggenggam tangan Riin yang berada diperut besarnya.

"Kau terlihat sangat senang, Riin?" Tanya Akashi.

"Tentu saja, ini pertama kalinya dia menendang Akashi-kun." Jawab Riin sembari tersenyum manis.

Lagi-lagi ekpressi itu membuat Akashi terpesona. Di saat seperti ini dia merasa sangat bahagia, tetapi juga bersalah. Senang karena bisa melihat senyum manis Riin. Tapi bersalah karena sudah membuat hati wanita itu membencinya.

"Aku mengerti, aku juga senang." Sahut Akashi tulus. "Sekarang kita pergi memeriksakannya." Sambungnya.

Riin mengangguk lalu berdiri dibantu Akashi. Dia masih larut dalam kebahagiaanya.

######

Saat ini mereka sedang berada diruang makan, menikmati makan malam dalam diam. Riin menikmati kebahagiaanya sendiri dalam hati dan Akashi disibukkan dengan entah apa yang ada dipikiranya. Bisa bisnisnya, atau mungkin cara menebus kesalahanya pada Riin, tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin. Akashi kan tidak pernah salah.

"Riin?" Panggilnya pelan sembari meletakkan sendok dan garpunya.

"Hn?" Jawan Riin tanpa menoleh.

Akashi menghela nafas seolah mencoba mempersiapkan diri untuk kata selanjutnya. Sampai-sampai Riin berhenti sejenak dari kegiatan makanya dan menatapnya bertanya.

"Apa kau tidak akan pernah memaafkanku?" Tanya Akashi hati-hati.

Pertanyaan yang cukup membuat kaget Riin sampai diapun menaruh garpu dan sendoknya. Lalu menatap Akashi dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Dia tidak pernah menyangka, pertanyaan semacam itu akan keluar dari mulut seorang Akashi. Seorang Akashi yang tidak pernah salah dan kalah.

"Akashi-kun..." Ucap Riin menggantung, sepertinya dia ragu.

"Katakan saja Riin, apapun itu." Ucap Akashi mengerti.

Riin menghela nafas menenangkan perasaanya sendiri.

"Apa kau bisa mengembalikan semua milikku yang hilang?" Tanya Riin sembari menatap Akashi. "Kehidupan damai bersama orang-orang yang kusayang? Impianku? Kehormatan dimata orang tuaku? Dan Taiga?" Lanjutnya membuat Akashi terdiam berpikir.

"Aku bisa membawamu ke sisi orang-orang yang kau sayang, aku bisa membuat orang tuamu kembali menatapmu bangga, dan aku bisa memberikan mimpi yang lebih baik padamu. Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan kau pergi dari sisiku ke sisi orang bernama Kagami Taiga itu." Ucap Akashi tegas dan yakin setelah cukup lama terdiam.

Tak ada satupun keraguan di mata dwi warnanya. Riin tersenyum, merasa bodoh saat sadar betapa besarnya kuasa yang dimiliki Akashi. Orang itu tak pernah mengatakan omong kosong. Saat dia berkata "BISA" , dia akan benar-benar melakukan hal itu.

"Kurasa Taiga tetap bisa menerimaku meski keadaanku seperti ini. Atau mungkin setelah aku melahirkan anak ini, aku bisa kembali padanya. Dia sangat mencintai-"

"Cukup! Lebih baik kau tetap membenciku." Potong Akashi dengan nada suara yang cukup tinggi.

Riin sedikit kaget mendengarnya, apalagi tatapan mata Akashi berubah menjadi sangat dingin. Yang ia tahu Akashi pasti sedang marah saat ini.

"Kau marah Akashi-kun?" Tanya Riin sembari menatapnya intens. _"Dia yang memulai menanyakan hal itu. Aku hanya menjawab seperti apa yang kurasakan. Bukan salahku sampai membencinya. Semua salahnya."_ Batin Riin kesal.

"Aku hanya tidak akan pernah bisa menerima itu." Jawabnya lalu beranjak dari meja makan.

Meninggalkan Riin begitu saja, tanpa mengatakan hal lain lagi. Bahkan sampai ia keluar dengan tas kerjanya, ia masih tak mengatakan apapun. Membiarkan Riin terdiam sendiri di meja makan.

"Tanaka-san?" Panggil Riin pada kepala pelayan di rumah itu.

Rumah mewah itu tentu saja punya pelayan, tapi hanya pada pagi sampai sore hari. Saat malam, meraka pulang.

"Iya Nyonya." Jawab pelayan tua itu sembari berdiri disebalah Riin penuh hormat.

"Aku sudah selesai, tolong bereskan." Ucap Riin sembari tersenyum.

"Baik Nyonya."

Tanaka segera memanggil pelayan yang lain untuk membereskan meja makan. Sementara Riin berjalan menuju kamarnya, sembari memikirkan Akashi. Sepertinya Akashi terlalu pintar, sampai mampu membalikkan perasaan seperti yang terjadi pada Riin. Kini wanita itu tengah merasa sangat bersalah.

Ia memasuki kamarnya dan duduk diranjang saat matanya langsung tertuju pada segelas air putih dan obat yang sudah tersedia di meja kecil disamping ranjangnya. Ia tersenyum tipis, semakin merasa bersalah.

"Kau masih sempat menyiapkannya Akashi-kun..." Gumamnya.

Akashi sampai di kantornya masih dengan mood buruknya. Tak satupun dia membalas sapaan orang-orang di kantornya. Bahkan, dia mengabaikan rekan baiknya, Asisternya, Mibuchi Reo. Sampai meeting pagi kali ini pun, menjadi jam-jam paling menegangkan bagi semua orang yang mengikutinya. Setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Akashi sangat-sangat pedas.

"Terima kasih semuanya, meeting kali ini kita akhiri disini." Ucap Reo dan mempersilahkan semua orang keluar dari ruangan meeting, menyisakan dirinya dan Akashi Seijuurou.

Laki-laki lemah gemulai itu menatap prihatin atasan sekaligus sahabatnya itu. Keadaan Akashi saat ini begitu kacau dimata Reo.

"Apa ini masalah dengan Riin-chan?" Tanyanya hati-hati. Dia masih ingat dengan jelas rasanya gunting melayang, dan tak mau merasakanya lagi. Sekedar informasi, melempar gunting atau benda apa saja yang ditemuinya, adalah kebiasaan Akashi saat dia sedang dalam mood yang buruk.

"Aku hanya berusaha mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan. Aku memperjuangkan cinta yang kurasakan. Bukan salahku jika aku bisa mendapatkanya, dan orang lain tidak. Aku memiliki apa yang kubutuhkan untuk mendapatkan semua yang kuinginkan. Jika mereka tidak, itu bukan salahku." Ucap Akashi dengan tatapan menerawang.

"Sei-chan.." Gumam Reo bingung. Ia tak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata untuk menanggapi perkataan Akashi.

"Aku sama saja dengan orang lain diluar sana. Memperjuangkan yang kuinginkan dan tak ingin melepaskan. Hanya saja aku selalu bisa mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan, sementara mereka belum tentu. Tapi itu karena usaha mereka sendiri, bukan karena aku." Lanjut Akashi.

Reo masih setia berdiri sembari mendengarkan perkataan Akashi. Ia pikir, Akashi tak butuh pendapat orang lain, dia hanya butuh orang lain untuk mendengarkan.

"Lalu kenapa dia membenciku?. Aku juga berhak melakukan hal itu."

Akashi melipat kedua tanganya di meja dan membenamkan wajah tampanya disana. _"Aku juga mencintainya lebih dari si Taiga itu. Apa itu masih kurang?"_ Batinya.

Mungkin inilah saat dimana seorang Akashi terlihat sangat lemah dan seperti remaja yang gila cinta dimata Reo. Tapi sekali lagi apa yang Akashi katakan tadi memang benar, meski cara yang dilakukanya salah, melukai hati Riin sampai membuat wanita itu membencinya. Tetap saja semua itu karena dia mampu melakukanya.

######

Hari ini mood Akashi benar-benar buruk, sampai-sampai untuk pulang saja dia sangat malas, mengabaikan sejenak semua kekhawatiranya terhadap Riin. Ia baru sampai di rumah saat jam besar di rumah itu menunjukkan pukul 01.30 dini hari. Perlahan memasuki rumah tanpa suara, oh... dia memang sedang sangat malas berbicara. Sampai kedua mata tajamnya menemukan sosok yang diabaikannya tengah tertidur di meja ruang makan yang gelap. Seluruh kekhawatiran yang diabaikanya, muncul begitu saja.

"Heii.. Riin, bangunlah!" Ucapnya dengan nada perintah dan khawatir.

Ia mengguncang bahu Riin sedikit keras, saking cemasnya dia. Riin langsung terbangun karena hal itu.

"Euungh.. Akashi-kun-"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau mau sakit, hah?! Cepat ke kamar dan tidur!" Potong Akashi marah.

Kedua mata Riin langsung membulat kaget mendapat amarah dari suaminya. Biasanya ia akan langsung berlari menuju kamar, tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Ia mencoba memberanikan diri untuk meraih tubuh Akashi dan memeluknya.

"Akashi-kun... Okaeri.." Lirihnya membuat tubuh Akashi sedikit menegang.

Oh.. ini seperti keajaiban yang benar-benar diluar imajinasi yang pernah Akashi lakukan selama ini. Riin selalu tersenyum senang saat itu menyangkut bayi dikandunganya, tapi kali ini benar-benar berbeda. Dia bersikap seperti ini karena Akashi, Akashi Seijuurou.

"Tadaima.."Balas Akashi ragu.

"Gomenasai Akashi-kun, gomenasai.." Ucap Riin lirih masih sembari memeluk tubuh Akashi.

Akashi diam tak menanggapi perkataan Riin, mungkin karena tiba-tiba dia mengingat apa yang terjadi pagi tadi. Yang membuat mood nya benar-benar buruk sepanjang hari.

"Gomen-"

"Kau bisa bicara nanti!" Potong Akashi sembari menggendong tubuh Riin ala bridal style dan membawanya naik ke lantai dua. Perlahan dan hati-hati membaringkan tubuh itu di ranjang di kamar mereka. Lalu menarik selimut hingga menutupi dada Riin.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan kembali." Perintah Akashi.

Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Riin, ia segera mengambil baju ganti dan segera menghilang ke dalam kamar mandi. Sekitar 30 menit kemudian, Akashi keluar dari sana dengan baju santai dan rambut merahnya yang basah.

"A-Akashi-kun..." Panggil Riin.

Tapi Akashi hanya melayangkan senyum tipisnya dan keluar kamar. Membuat Riin menghela nafas cemas. Dia takut Akashi semakin marah karena sikapnya tadi dan memilih untuk tidur diluar. Padahal dia punya banyak kata yang ingin disampaikanya pada Akashi malam ini. Itulah kenapa dia sengaja menunggu kepulangan Akashi.

"Gomenasai Akashi-kun..." Lirihnya sembari menunduk.

"Mau berapa kali mengatakan itu, heum?" Tanya sebuah suara yang membuatnya menoleh kaget.

"A-akashi-kun..."

Akashi berjalan kearahnya dengan senyum tipis itu lagi lalu duduk ditepi ranjang. Riin bangun dari tidurnya lalu duduk bersandar dikepala ranjang. Akashi masih tersenyum saat memberikan segelas susu hangat padanya.

"Minumlah.. tubuhmu dingin sekali." Ucapnya.

Riin mengangguk patuh, menerima susu hangat itu dan segera meminumnya. Memang dia sendiri juga merasa sangat dingin saat ini. Karena memaksa menunggu di meja makan dan hanya mengenakan piyama.

"Bicaralah." Ucap Akashi lagi.

Riin menggenggam erat gelas yang isinya tinggal setengah itu sembari menunduk berpikir. Masih ada keraguan dalam dirinya saat mengingat betapa marahnya Akashi pagi tadi karena ucapanya. Ia tidak ingin melihat amarah itu sekali lagi.

"Maaf untuk sikapku tadi pagi, aku tahu kau sangat membencinya." Ucap Akashi tulus meski masih dengan nada dinginya.

Riin menggeleng cepat lalu menatap Akashi dan membulatkan tekadnya.

"Tidak, harusnya aku yang minta maaf pada Akashi-kun karena mengatakan hal yang kurang ajar seperti itu." Ucap Riin benar-benar menyesal. "Gomenasai Akashi-kun." Lanjutnya.

"Daijoubu." Ucap Akashi singkat lalu menepuk puncak kepalanya pelan. "Kau wajar berkata seperti itu." Sambungnya.

"Tapi-"

"Nee.. aku tidak akan marah seperti tadi pagi. Katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan. Semuanya. Jangan ada satupun yang kau sembunyikan dariku." Potong Akashi berniat memberikan ketenangan pada diri Riin.

Riin mengangguk dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku membenci Akashi-kun.." Ucapnya menggantung lalu menghela nafas lagi. "Aku sangat membenci Akashi-kun karena semua yang sudah Akashi-kun lakukan sampai aku mengandung anak ini." Lanjut Riin cukup membuat Akashi berjuang keras menahan emosinya.

"Tapi, aku tidak pernah membenci anak ini. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Harusnya aku sadar bahwa aku tak pantas mengatakan hal hal seperti tadi pagi." Ucapnya lirih. "Seharusnya aku sadar aku sudah tidak berhak memakai nama Shirosaki sejak aku menjadi istrimu. Seharusnya aku sadar aku tidak bisa begitu egois meninggalkanmu dan kembali pada Taiga yang meski bisa saja menerimaku tapi pasti ada kekecewaan dalam dirinya. Aku tidak pantas mengatakan hal hal tadi pagi." Lanjutnya dan air mata mengalir begitu saja dari kedua mata bulatnya.

"Riin.." Lirih Akashi sembari menyentuh wajah Riin dan menghapus air mata itu.

"Karena itu lah... aku tidak ingin lari dari takdir ini lagi. Bukan berarti aku menyerah pada kebencianku padamu. Tapi tak ingin kebencian itu mempengaruhi anak ini. Karena bagiku dan bagimu pun anak ini sangat berarti. Aku ingin tetap bertahan menyandang nama Akashi dan berdiri disampingmu, demi anak yang sangat kau cintai ini. Aku-"

"Tunggu Riin." Potong Akashi lalu menatapnya insten. "Apa selama ini kau berpikir hanya anak ini yang kucintai?" Tanya Akashi yang langsung dijawab anggukan kepala oleh Riin.

"Um."

"Soukka.. " Gumam Akashi dengan senyum kecewanya. "Menurutmu atas dasar apa aku menjadikanmu istriku Riin? Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir sekalipun bahwa aku juga sangat mencintaimu?" Tanya Akashi.

"H-huh? K-kau hanya mengingingkan anak ini saja.. karena Akashi-kun selalu memperhatikanku demi anak ini." Ucap Riin.

Akashi tertawa miris.

"Aku.. aku sangat mencintaimu Riin. Sejak pertama kali mataku menemukanmu secara tidak sengaja waktu itu. Aku sangat mencintaimu sampai berani merebutmu dari kekasih dan keluargamu. Aku sangat mencintaimu Riin. Aku mencintaimu lebih dulu dari pada anak dalam kandunganmu Riin." Ucap Akashi panjang lebar membuat mata Riin membulat tak percaya.

"Kau mungkin tak percaya. Tapi aku bukan orang gila yang menikahi seseorang tanpa dasar cinta. Aku tidak akan sebuta ini jika bukan karena cinta." Ucap Akashi lagi.

"A-Akashi-kun... t-tapi?"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Riin. Semua sumpah yang kuucap di altar saat itu tulus dari dalam hatiku." Ucap Akashi sembari menatapnya lembut.

Dan pecahlah tangis Riin malam itu. Bibirnya terisak begitu saja dan air mata mengalir deras dari kedua mata bulatnya. Membuat Akashi langsung memeluknya erat. Terlihat sangat cemas dengan perubahan emosi Riin yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Riin, apa-"

"G-gomenasai Akashi-kun.. karena kebencianku itu aku menjadi sangat bodoh untuk sekedar menyadari perasaanmu yang sesusungguhnya. Gomenasai... gomenasai hmmpph-"

Ucapan Riin terputus saat bibirnya terbungkam bibir Akashi. Ciuman lembut yang bertujuan untuk menenangkanya. Ciuman pertama yang dirasakan oleh hati Riin. Tapi ciuman itu justru membuatnya semakin menangisi kebodohanya. Bahkan hingga Akashi melepasnya.

"Riin.. tidak bisakah kita lupakan ini semua dan memulai kembali semuanya dari awal." Pinta Akashi sembari mengusap lembut pipi basah Riin.

"A-apa Akashi-kun bisa melupakan semua ini begitu saja?" Tanya Riin.

"Bagiku tak ada gunanya juga kita tetap mengingatnya. Kita bisa menggantinya dengan beribu-ribu ingatan yang lebih manis." Jawab Akashi. "Meski mungkin kau tidak akan semudah itu menghilangkan perasaan bencimu." Lanjut Akashi.

Riin menatap intens mata dwi warna itu untuk pertama kalinya dan menyadari betapa indahnya. Mata penuh keyakinan dan kepastian. Mata yang bisa menjanjikan apapun untuknya.

"Izinkan dan bantu aku untuk mencintaimu Seijuurou-kun." Pinta Riin sembari tersenyum manis.

Satu pemandangan yang membuat Akashi benar-benar terkejut sampai hanya mampu menatap pemilik senyum itu begitu lama.

"Kau menyebut namaku.." Gumamnya tak percaya.

"E-etto.. bolehkah?" Tanya Riin gugup.

Lalu kali ini pertama kalinya Riin melihat senyum malaikat diwajah Akashi Seijuurou, diwajah tampan suaminya.

"Tentu saja.. dan aku izinkan kau untuk mencintaiku." Jawab Akashi lalu menciumnya sekali lagi. Namun kali ini hanya ciuman sekilas karena Riin yang mengaduh tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa? Riin, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya cepat Akashi.

"Eum.. tenang saja, hanya sedikit kaget karena sepertinya anak kita begitu senang sampai menendangku begitu kuat." Ucap Riin disela tawa pelannya.

Akashi menghela nafas lega. Dia akan benar-benar bersyukur jika itu tanda anaknya menyukainya.

"Kita mulai semuanya dari awal Riin." Ucap Akashi lalu memelukknya erat.

"Ha'i Sei-kun." Jawab Riin dan membalas pelukan Akashi.

######

Aku tidak akan lari lagi dari takdirku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mataku buta karena kebencianku dan membuatku tak mampu melihat ketulusan hati seseorang. Suatu saat nanti aku akan mengucapkanya. Kalimat singkat itu.

 **THE END**


End file.
